fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Nyah Bleu
MAJOR WIP DO NOT TOUCH 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Nyah was born into a lower class family. Her mother is a Phaser, whereas her father is Talentless who works as an alchemist. Her parents are not the best, but she is grateful that they are kind to her. Since her parents were a bad match, she has been shunned by many people in the Elvin world. She and her younger sister Analia are not close, and they fight quite a lot. She is currently a level 7 at Foxfire, and she does not have many friends at school. When Nyah manifested as a Hydrokinetic in her fourth year at Foxfire, it was a relief to her that she did not follow in her father's footsteps of being a Talentless. The day she manifested her family celebrated with Mallowmelt and a big feast. Her very few friends at school congratulated her for her manifestation. In Nyah's first year of Foxfire, she was the "popular" girl and had many, many good friends. She then was shunned by one of the girls in the group for her dad being Talentless, and all of the rest of them followed. After that day, she got badly bullied by the "popular" group. Instead of putting herself down, she kept her chin up and found new, better friends. Her new group of friends is very close and they would never be mean to any of the people in their group. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Nyah is a very positive person an would never intentionally offend someone. In her 7 years of Foxfire, she only has made about three enemies. She is very shy with new people but she is outgoing around her friends. Parties are not her thing, but she'll go to them if all of her friends are going to one. She is not a leader, but a follower, and that sometimes comes back and bites her. She never approaches someone on her own, but she either gets approached to or is with a friend. She is also very introverted but leans on people for help. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Nyah has medium-dark skin, blonde hair (brown is her natural color) and sapphire blue eyes. Her model is Eva Gutowski (with blue eyes of course!) She wears clothes that don't make her stand out to keep herself hidden from the people who continuously bully her. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Nyah is very good at hands-on things at school. Her best subjects are Elementalism and, especially, alchemy. She is good at alchemy because of her dad teaching her about it. She is also very good with animals. She wants to graduate Foxfire with the best grade in alchemy. She also wants to become an elf who helps get animals to the Sanctuary. She is not good at staying on topic and daydreams a lot. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Nyah isn't Talentless Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. She has manifested as a Shade B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Denied